


Cockapoo_Skye's one shots for the Lila Appreciation Week of 2018

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lila Appreciation Week, Lila Rossi Appreciation Week, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We are Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: A few one shots I made for the Lila Appreciation week.





	1. Day 1: Lies

**Author's Note:**

> My second week of something, but this time with Lila :P My first one was about an MLB ship, but I attended them as an anon, since I didn’t have a tumblr account on that time.
> 
> Enjoy my first one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish Lila week were a bit later, cause I'm a lot busy and won't make it through all :( Hopefully I got next Lila week more time to work on them.

 The school was over for almost an hour ago, but a few students stood back at the school to finish with some friend their homework, others had after school activities they enjoyed to visit and others were already home and needed to go back again only the next day.

At the court of the Françoise Dupont, a brunette girl sat on the stairs gazing on the ground sadly holding her messenger bag over her knees waiting.

“Io sono stupida” Mumbled the girl to herself. “Everybody hates me, how am I going to survive these years with all them poking on me?”

The girl covered her face with the palm of her hands, sobbing on them feeling sad about what had happened to her.

Next to the stairs, a handsome, blonde boy passed along with a shorter blue haired girl with their sports bags chatting and making their way up to the exit. “That was an amazing block, really,” Said Adrien stopping along with the girl to look at the crying girl.

“What is it Adrien….oh” Said the girl with short blue hair as she noted the brunette girl crying.

“Yesterday she had her first day of school and today almost everyone in my class had shot her down yesterday as they found out, she lied to everyone to make friends”

“Really?” Whispered the Japanese girl.

“Weird thing is I had believed one of her lies and it was actually kind of taken outta nowhere”

“How did you know it was a lie?” Asked Kagami.

“Uh it’s kind of a weird story” Responded Adrien scratching the back of his head. “She told me she was friends with Ladybug and she showed up outta nowhere calling her out for that”

“But how did Ladybug know that?” Asked Kagami confused.

“I don’t know, but Ladybug was really pissed off with her. The way she acted with her, has she never done with anyone else, not even with my friend Chloé and she has literally done worse things than her, rather than just lying. ”

“Maybe someone could talk to her” Suggested Kagami making Adrien smile.

“You could!”

“What?” Asked Kagami surprised. “Why not you? You actually need to know, why she lied to you too”

“It’s probably because she’s a fangirl of me and has a huge crush on me like almost every girl here” Replied Adrien making Kagami chuckle. “Besides I’m probably the last thing, she wants to see now”

“I’ll talk to her” Offered Kagami then saw Adrien shrieking and taking out of his bag his fencing helmet, waving around the air like crazy. “What are you doing?” Asked Kagami confused.

“It’s an Akuma, bring her away from here, it’s going behind her” Demanded Adrien.

“But where?” Asked Kagami kneeing beside the brunette.

“Anywhere but here” Shouted Adrien trying to scare the akuma away.

“Be careful,” Told Kagami helping the Italian girl up, then pulled her the stairs up. “Quick we have to hide” Demanded the Japanese girl running the stairs up while pulling the girl with her. She fell down on the middle with the girl, then Kagami watched down sternly at Lila.

“Get up, he doesn’t need to catch you again” The blue haired girl said at the brunette holding out her hand at the girl, which nodded and gave her the hand to run along with her into the restrooms of the girls.

“We’re save her for now,” Said Kagami after closing the restroom door.

Lila walked at the mirror and leaned herself with her arms crossed on the lavatory looking neutral at the mirror. “Why did you help me?”

“There was an Akuma, that was aiming you because you were crying” Told Kagami. “To your luck, Adrien is there scaring it away, just wonder if he did it”

“He protected me?”

“Us” Corrected Kagami making Lila sad afterward Kagami noted her mistake and bit her lip. “Hey uhm listen I don’t know your name,” Said Kagami trying to distract Lila from her sad thoughts.

“Lila” Responded the brunette. “Lila Rossi”

“I’m Kagami,” Said the Japanese girl giving Lila her hand getting her to smile a little.

“Uhm haven’t you heard anything bad about me today or yesterday?” Asked Lila tilting her head a little.

“I heard, that you lied to Adrien, of being Ladybug’s friend and that Ladybug showed up outta nowhere to scold you”

“Right of course,” Said Lila sad.

“Lila listen, you did a mistake and that’s normal,” Said Kagami to the Italian, which was avoiding to look at her. “Every human being does mistakes, they just don’t realize that. You probably had reasons to lie to everyone here at school?” Questioned Kagami causing Lila to shrug her shoulders.

“I didn’t know what to do on that day” Admitted Lila. “I was new at the school, I have never been in school before, I have been homeschooled my whole life long. Friends I only have down in Italy and the most of them are my cousins. I don’t even know how to befriend people. I can’t even remember how I became friends with my cousins. I know we were friends, but I never knew how actually a relationship got build normally. Also since I arrived in Paris everything and everyone is so different down here. People down in Italy are all friendly and funny, the most of the French people here are kinda snooty”

“That’s probably just an impression Lila”

“You’re also not from here right?” Asked the Italian.

“I’m from Tokyo,” Responded Kagami. “I’m also not very long here in France”

“But you speak it very fluently”

“I visited a boarding school back in Japan and learned it along with Japanese and English”

“From all the girls out here you’re probably the maturest one” Complimented Lila making Kagami smile.

“I was sort of raised strictly, I have to make good grades, I had to beat in every fencing academy the best fencer, then she told me if I was ready to go to any competitions”

“Rough” Lila said at the girl.

“Anyways, what exactly for lies did you tell the others?” Asked Kagami looking at Lila, which sighed.

“I don’t know, I was afraid I couldn’t find any friends here like all the others around here have. They all didn’t look like they were interested to start a conversation with the new girl. I didn’t want to go far with that, but I don’t know. I did it automatically and people actually got way more interested in me than before”

“Why didn’t you try to be yourself?”

“My parents kind of are strict too. I need to be popular at school, date somebody rich like Adrien for example, act like I was the perfect daughter to my parents at people’s sights” Explained Lila.

“That’s also awful” Admitted Kagami. “I’d rather have only a few friends, but true ones. Having lots of friends usually is bad, cause the most are never there for you when you need them and it’s also a lot of work to be like that and not the way you really are”

“Yeah exactly! I don’t know, but I felt tired of getting up with all this, I need to stop this, but I don’t know how I should do it?”

“You can count on me to help you” Offered Kagami.

“You really want to?” Asked Lila making big eyes at the Japanese girl.

“You seem to be a great person Lila. After all, we two started together in this school, we don’t really need to make this way alone, right?” Questioned Kagami getting a nod from the Italian brunette.

“Correct”

“Let’s get out of here and see if Adrien is okay,” Said Kagami placing her hand on Lila’s shoulder, then she got embraced by the girl quickly. “Woah”

“Thank you for having forgiven my mistakes”

Kagami smiled and petted the girls back.

“Everything is fine, don’t worry. We can always work on it together right?” Asked the blue haired girl earning a nod from the Italian.

“Yeah” Replied Lila walking out of the restroom with her new friend.

 


	2. Day 3: Ship

**Day 3: Ship**

Lila Rossi and Kagami Tsurugi came out together from a shopping center on the same road as the Louvre. Lila carried three bags from different stores and Kagami just wore over her shoulder a sports barrel bag.

“How can you buy so much stuff, Lila?” Asked the Japanese girl looking astonished at her friend.

“It’s kind of addictive to me” Responded Lila with a chuckle. “Even, when I have to buy only one thing I end up buying myself more things, than I was supposed to”

“The bag here I wasn’t supposed to buy, but the one I got at home is a little scratched, so I didn’t mind to buy it”

“Great is it to impress Adrien?” Asked the brunette making Kagami laugh.

“What does it have to do with him, that I bought a bag?” Asked Kagami raising her eyebrow at the girl. “Is it just because it’s from Gabriel?” Questioned the fencing student showing Lila the symbol of the brand.

“Yeah” Answered Lila with a giggle. “I thought you wore Japanese brands”

“They didn’t sell the ones I wanted, so that’s why I picked this one. My mother wouldn’t like to see me wearing cheap stuff”

“Shut up Lila, just because I and Adrien have had several fencing lessons alone at the school, it doesn’t mean something had happened between us”

Lila laughed as Kagami had betrayed herself.

“I knew it, I just knew it!” Expressed Lila excitedly.

“Lila shh not so loud”

“He isn’t here,” Lila told with a giggle looking behind her, forming a shocked face. “Wait he’s right behind you!” Announced Lila shrieking Kagami, which looked back to see nothing, but the pyramid of the Louvre. The blue haired girl frowned and glared back at Lila.

“Lila!”

“Just kidding” Lila spoke jokingly. “Hey let us go at the café, you’re interested?”

“Of course, I don’t mind” Replied the Japanese girl. “Let’s go”

 

 

 

Lila and Kagami stood inside the coffee shop behind two people, which were in the queue waiting for being able to order.

“Many people here are busy with their laptops, tablets or their books,” Kagami told her friend watching the other people inside the café busy with their electronic devices.

“Must be working at something for their job,” Lila said to the shorter friend. Lila out of curiosity glanced at the laptop of one man, which was typing down on a word document a long text.

“What did you see?”

“Fiction” Responded Lila.

“Well a lot of writers come here too apparently”

“I think artists or people, that visited the Louvre do so too”

“Yeah” Agreed Kagami then saw the last person standing on the bar is a short redhead with purple pants and a gray jacket.

“I don’t want to make you feel perplexed or anything, but when you said, that something happened between you and Adrien….did there really happen something?”

“We’ve been fencing the whole lesson around the court. I wanted to surprise attack him at the stairs and as I jumped at the handrail I lost my balance then Adrien had caught me and…..well” Explained Kagami her friend while on her by freckles covered cheeks turned red by the thought of the happened event.

“You’re totally in love girl,” Said Lila smiling at her friend, which avoided to look at her friend embarrassed. “Definitely”

“You got me” Admitted Kagami. “Sorry, that I have now a crush on the same guy as you do”

“Don’t sweat it” Responded Lila. “I got over it and after all….he thinks I’m a liar” Expressed Lila sadly.

“No, you’re not. That was a mistake, what you did. Everybody in the world does them”

“Right I know,” Said Lila smiling at Kagami, which mirrored her back.

“Look now it’s our turn” Mentioned Kagami and Lila walked further, while the boy at the front walked back crashing against Lila dropping his coffee down, splitting it on the floor.

“Sorry!” Shouted Lila along with the boy.

“Oh no your coffee,” Said Lila looking sad at the boy. “I didn’t want this to happen”

“No it’s not your fault, I’m kind of a klutz you know,” Said the boy.

“No it’s mine, I didn’t wait until you left the cash point” Lila returned to the redhead. “Look I’ll pay you the drink you just dropped and we’re even” Suggested Lila and the boy looked up at her gazing into her olive green eyes with his crystal blue ones. Lila wide her eyes in amazement at the sight of the eyes and the fine facial structures the young boy had half covered by a bang, nearly covering his sight from the right eye.

“You don’t have to, really” Rejected the boy politely.

“Come on, I insist,” Said the Italian girl smiling at the boy, holding her hand at him. The boy nodded and gave her his hand to get up easily with her help.

“Thank you,” Said the boy adjusting his jacket by its lapels.

“What is your name?” Asked Lila gazing at the redhead.

“I’m Nathaniel, Nathaniel Kurtzberg” Introduced the boy himself. “And you two?”

“I’m Lila Rossi….” Replied Lila looking at the boy with an amorous smile, confusing Nathaniel and making Kagami roll her eyes in amusement.

“And I’m Kagami if you’re interested to know that” Spoke Kagami looking at the two in front of her. Lila shook her head looking at Kagami, then back at the red-headed boy.

“Uhm….what are you going to drink?” Asked Lila coming back to herself.

“Hot chocolate,” Told Nathaniel the tall girl.

“Sure and you Kagami?” Asked Lila gazing at her friend, which had been smirking for a moment of seeing her friend looking flirty at him.

“Ice Coffee, if there’s not, one Latte Macchiato,” Responded the Japanese looking at the Italian friend.

“Great,” Said Lila walking to the cashier. “One Cappuccino, one Ice Coffee and one hot chocolate” Lila ordered and the cashier made his way to the coffee machine to make the drinks for the three teens.

“Are you going anywhere later Nathaniel?” Asked Kagami looking at the boy.

“I was going to sit on the outside” Nathaniel replied to the Japanese girl.

“You’re interested to hang out with us?” The blue haired girl questioned the boy, which shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know” Responded Nathaniel. “I’m not very talkative, you know”

“Don’t worry, maybe you will be able to talk a lot. At least with Lila, she’s very talkative”

“G..great” Nathaniel said looking at Lila, which looked back at him, smiling at him. Nathaniel smiled at Lila too, then the brunette had got the drinks and paid for them and gave to Kagami and Nathaniel their drinks.

“Have you found a place for us three to sit?” Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel.

“The others at the outside are all now occupied” Responded Nathaniel. “But we could sit there next to the exit?”

“That’s fine”

“Good,” Said Nathaniel walking with the girls at the table, then they sat all down together and chatted with each other. All the three enjoyed each others company, mostly Lila that found now a new friend and some similarities she didn’t expect to find it that boy.

 

 


End file.
